Ash vs Jason: The Ultimate Zombie vs The Ultimate Zombie Killer
by moviefan-92
Summary: Ash goes to Camp Crystal Lake to face the ultimate zombie, Jason Voorhees. Little does he know that he's out of his leage. It's the ultimate zombie vs. the ultimate zombie killer. WARNING: Viloence, and gore. COMPLETE!


**(A/N: Well now, this is a surprise. I was searching through my old files and came across this story I wrote several years ago. I figured, 'what the heck' and decided to submit it. I know it has bad grammer and stuff, since I wrote this just when I began writing, but the story itself is pretty good. Please give it a chance. I wrote this after hearing the theory of Ash from the _'Evil Dead'_ series facing Jason from the _'Friday the 13th'_ series. Hope you like it even though it's not one of my better stories.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**Ash vs. Jason**

**The Ultimate Zombie vs. The Ultimate Zombie Killer**

"_My name is Ash_._ I was an average person, with an average job, an average girlfriend, an average life_._ One day me and my girlfriend, Linda went up in the mountains for some rest and relaxation_._ Then the _"_Morturam Demonto Necronomicon ex Mortis_"_ The Book of the Dead was discovered_._ With a cover made of human flesh and written in blood, the book was a tool of great evil_. _It awoke a great evil_. _The evil was able to posses the living and turn them into zombies called **deadites**_._ The only way to kill a deadite is to totally dismember it's body_._The evil came after me and Linda_._ First it took Linda_. _Then it came after me_. _It invaded my right hand_. _Luckily, I was able to save myself_. _I took a chainsaw and cut my hand off_._ Using the same chainsaw I fought off the deadites and defeated the evil_. _Or I delayed it_. _The evil returned_. _A time portal opened, and sent me back in time_._ There I accidentally awakened the Army of Darkness_._The evil made an evil version of me, who led the deadites in battle against the kingdom of man_._ I led the kingdom of man against the Army of Darkness_._Against all odds, I used my knowledge of the future and destroyed Evil Ash and led the army of men to victory_._ Using the Necronomicon I came_ _back to my time_. _Now I hunt the remaining deadites threw out the world to seek my vengeance_. _With the help of five other people I saved from deadites, we seek out the remaining deadites and destroy them_. _We are known as the Zombie Killers_. _I will not stop until the evil is defeated_. _No matter how long it takes_._"_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It's nighttime in the middle of the woods. A man and a woman are sitting by a fire.

"Did you hear something?" said the woman.

The man looked around the woods. But it was too dark to see anything.

"I don't hear anything." said the man.

"Maybe I'm just tired." said the woman.

"It is late." said the man. "Why don't you get to bed? I'll be there in a minute I just have to put out the fire."

So they said good night and the woman went in the tent. She could see his shadow through the tent. But there were two shadows. The second one was moving toward the man. It tackled the man who started screaming as the figure wrestled him. The women was paralyzed with fear at the sight of the attack. The two wrestled out of sight, but the sounds could still be heard. Then it was silent. The woman began to inch toward the exit. Before she came out something came in. It resembled a corpse. It's skin was gray, it looked like it had degenerated, and it's hair was grey. Its eyes however were the worst. They were all white with a bit of pink in them. The creature began laughing. It had a wicked laugh.

"Come to me my dear." said the deadite in a hideous evil voice.

The woman cried out in fright as the deadite began laughing it's evil laugh again. The deadite grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her. But suddenly the sound of a gun was heard. The deadite's chest exploded, leaving a hole. The deadite cried out in pain. It turned around. Ash was standing behind her holding a shotgun. Behind him were five people. Two girls and three boys.

"Jake, take the deadite." said Ash. "Ivy, Jamie, help the girl. Jeff, Frank, check the guy. See if he's still alive or if he's infected. I'll check to see if there's any other deadites."

They all took their orders. Jake pulled off an ax that was attached to his belt. The deadite released the woman and turned to face Jack. It jumped at him, flying almost. Jake swung the axe and decapitated the deadite. The zombie began swinging around. Jake brought down the axe, knocking the zombie to the ground. The axe came down again, and again, until nothing was left but pieces.

"It clear here." reported Jake.

Jake was a big man in about his 30's. He had brown hair and eyes.

"Good. Jeff, Frank, how's that guy?" asked Ash.

"Dead." said Jeff.

Ash shook his head and walked over to Ivy, Jamie, and the woman.

Jamie and Ivy were both in their late 20's. Jamie had light blue eyes and blond hair that fell down to her neck, while Ivy had bright green eyes and strawberry red hair that fell past her shoulders.

"You ok?" asked Ash.

"What was that?" asked the woman.

"Rabid hiker." said Ash. "We were called to deal with the situation. Have you been bit?"

The woman didn't answer. Ash turned her to face him.

"Have you been bit?" he asked again.

The woman shook her head.

"Ok good." said Ash. "Now I want you to get off this mountain, and go to town. Have a doctor check you out. Ok?"

The woman nodded, and left.

"Alright lets bury this thing and get the hell out of here." said Ash. "Jamie what's the count for this mountain?"

"I think that's the last one." replied Jamie.

"Good, I need a break." said Ash. "Have there been any other zombie sightings?"

"None around here." said Jamie. "But I have reports of a possible deadite."

"Where?" asked Ash.

"Far from here. In a place called Camp Crystal Lake." said Jamie. "It's only a legend. But if it's true, the deadite is-"

"Jason Voorhees." said Ash.

"You've heard the legend?" said Jamie.

"Who hasn't?" replied Ash. "He drowned in the lake. It drove his mother insane and she started killing people. When she was killed in selfdefense, it awoke Jason from his grave. And now he'll kill anyone who comes to Camp Crystal Lake."

"I heard that legend too." said Jeff. "I never took it seriously. But every since were started hunting these bastards, I'll believe nearly every legend."

Jeff was about 40. His hair was gray, he had blue eyes, and a beard and mustache.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the legend is true." said Frank.

Frank was about 30. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Then I guess its settled." said Ivy. "We're going to Crystal Lake."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Regardless of all the killings that have happened at Camp Crystal Lake, people keep trying to reopen it. And at long last they did. The 10 new councilors were setting up for the opening of the new camp. The head councilor Eric, stepped forward to wake an announcement.

"Ok people settled down." said Eric. "As you know, next week the camp reopens. So today I'd like us to get to know each other, and to get put the finishing touches on the camp. So now I will take this moment to introduce everyone. Our women councilors are Lilly, Amber, Alice, Wendy, and Sarah. And our men councilors are Ben, Josh, Richard, Bill, and yours truly Eric. For the rest of the week we'll be spending the night here. The men's cabins will be over here, the women's over there."

"Hey you think maybe until the kids get here, the men and the women can sleep in the same cabin?" snickered Josh.

"You are such a perv." said Wendy.

"He's joking, babe." said Bill.

"Ok, ok none of that." said Eric. "For the rest of the day we're going to straighten up this camp and plan lists of activities for when the kids arrive."

For the rest of that day, they cleaned and planned. By night time they all got in a cabin to retire for the night. The sun was down and the councilors sat on couches by a fire.

"Hey guys me and Alice are going for a walk." said Ben.

"Don't go too far." said Eric.

"We won't." said Alice.

The two of them went outside, and walked away from the cabin.

"Hey babe, wanna go swimming?" asked Ben.

"I'm not wearing my bathing suit." said Alice.

"Neither am I." replied Ben.

"Ok, let's go." laughed Alice.

Alice took off running. Ben followed. They ran down to the lake. Alice ran until she ran into someone. Alice looked up at them and screamed.

"What was that?" asked Sarah..

"That was Alice." said Richard.

"Come on." cried Bill.

They ran to the door. By the time they got there the door opened and Alice and Ben walked in, soon followed by Ash and his hunters.

"Sorry about that." said Ash. "We gave your friends a little scare."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Eric, eyeing Ash's chainsaw and gun.

"Name's Ash. This is Ivy, Jamie, Frank, Jake, and Jeff." replied Ash.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Josh. "And with all those weapons."

"We're here to help you." said Ivy.

"For what?" asked Wendy.

"We're hunting Jason Voorhees." said Ash.

Josh started laughing.

"That is the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard." said Josh. "Jason Voorhees is no more than a legend."

"That damn story is why everyone is afraid to come here." said Eric. "And these psycho killers, who think it's funny start killing to make everyone think the legend is real."

"Well we think the legend is true." said Jake. "So we've come to stop him."

"Your talking about hunting some dead killer back from the grave." said Ben.

"He wouldn't be the first deadite we've killed." said Jamie.

"First what?"asked Wendy.

"Deadite, zombie, living dead. Whatever the hell you want to call them." said Ash.

"Look, you guys are trespassing here." said Eric. "Now you either get out of here right now, or I'm calling the cops."

"Good, call the cops." said Jeff. "We may need their help."

"Ok I've had enough of this." said Ben. "Come on Alice."

"Wait, I'm coming too." said Wendy.

The three of them headed for the door.

"You shouldn't go out there." said Ash.

"Why? You think Jason is going to get us?" said Ben.

He, Alice, and Wendy left.

"Listen you guys this is my last warning." said Eric. "Get the hell out of here."

Ash looked at him, then to the door, and back again.

"Just give us five minutes." said Ash.

Ben, Alice, and Wendy walked down to the lake.

"You guys want to go swimming?" asked Wendy.

"No thanks, we're just gonna walk around." said Alice.

"Yeah, you go ahead." agreed Ben.

He and Alice walked off, leaving Wendy alone. When they were out of sight, Wendy looked around, to see if she was being watched. When she was sure it was clear, she took off her clothes, and jumped in the lake.

Ben and Alice however had plans of their own. They went into one of the empty cabins and started making out. While the two of the made out a dark figure walked by one of the windows. But the two of them were too busy to notice.

Wendy was enjoying her swim. But after awhile she felt a little uneasy. Ben and Alice had went who knows where, the other councilors were back with those freaks who claimed that Jason was real, and she was all alone, and naked. She wasn't really scared until she heard a splash. Wendy looked around, but saw no one.

"Who's out there?" called Wendy, but received no answer. "Ben, Alice is that you? Come on you guys this isn't funny anymore."

She began swimming to the dock. When she reached it, she noticed her clothes were missing.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Wendy.

Just then a large hulking figure came up from under the water. The person was wearing a hockey mask. They grabbed Wendy, who screamed, and dragged her under.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Ben and Alice were still in the cabin making out. They both had their shirts off, and Alice had her bra off too. They were once again too distracted to see the dark figure moving outside. Alice started to open Ben's belt when, _crash_! The door burst open. Ben and Alice pulled away from each other and stared at the open door. Nobody was there.

"Wait here." said Ben.

He walked to the open door. When he reached it, Wendy's corpse feel down.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" cried Ben, as Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

Wendy's body was naked and bloody. Her throat had been cut open. She hung lifeless from the open doorway. Alice backed away from the sight, until she hit something. She turned around and came face-to-face with Jason Voorhees. He was very big, he was wearing old rags, his skin was a dark gray, the back of his jacket was ripped open revealing his actual backbone, and as always, he had a machete and a hockey mask.

"BEN!" screamed Alice, as Jason swung the machete.

Ben jumped and pushed Alice out of the way, but got cut across the chest by the machete. He cried out in pain as Jason grabbed him and slammed his head through window. Then he threw him straight through the wall.

"Ben, nooooooo." cried Alice.

Jason turned and started toward her. Alice backed away, until she hit the wall. Jason reached her and grabbed her by the throat, and began choking the life out of her. Alice struggled, but was no match for Jason's strength. She tried pushing his head away from her. Her hands slipped under the hockey mask. There was a loud crunch, and Alice pulled her hand back. Her ring, middle, and index fingers were gone, bitten off. Alice made a choking noise and began to loose conscious.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" shouted Ben.

He hit Jason with a shovel. Jason threw Alice. She flew through the air and went through a window. She hit the ground hard and remained motionless.

Ben swung the shovel again. Jason grabbed it and pulled it out of his hands, then threw it aside.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Ben, as Jason swung the machete.

In an instant, the machete cut Ben's arm right off his shoulder, leaving a bloody stump. Ben fell to the ground. Jason swung again, but Ben rolled away. The machete slammed into the floor and got stuck. As Jason tried to free his machete, Ben crawled out the door. He crawled over to Alice's body.

"Alice, Alice. Are you alive?" asked Ben. "Oh gosh, please don't be dead."

He looked up. Jason was standing over him. He lifted the machete and stabbed Ben through his back. He brought the machete up and down again, and again, and again, and again. Finally he stopped. Ben was dead. Jason looked over at Alice. He kicked her body. Alice remained motionless. Satisfied Jason turned away, and walked off in search of more victims.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Meanwhile Ash and his hunters were still trying to get their story through to the councilors. Though they didn't seem to be making their point.

"I don't buy it." said Eric. "Jason Voorhees is dead. His coming back to life is just a story."

"Maybe it is." said Ash. "But we're going to make sure it is before we leave."

Suddenly the door burst open, and Alice all cut up and bruised stumbled into the room.

"What the hell!" cried Richard.

"What happened to you?" Lilly. "And where's Ben and Wendy."

"There dead. There both dead." cried Alice.

The others led her to the couch and tried to calm her down.

"Just calm down, calm down." said Eric. "Now tell us what happened."

"We were attacked." cried Alice. "It was Jason. These people are right. Jason is here. He killed Ben and Wendy."

"What the hell is this?" cried Josh, to Ash. "Is this your idea of a joke? What some friend of yours dress like Jason, and then you freaks come and stop him."

"No we had nothing to do with this." said Frank.

"Bull shit." said Josh. "I've had enough of this. I'm calling the cops."

Josh headed for the phone. Outside Jason walked up to a telephone pole and cut the wire. Josh picked up the phone.

"Shit, it's dead." said Josh, hanging up the phone.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Eric.

"It's Jason." said Ash.

"Don't start with that." said Josh. "As far as I'm concerned, two people are dead and we have a killer on the loose."

"Just listen to him, damn it." cried Alice.

Josh looked at Alice, then shook his head.

"Fine, fine." said Josh.

Ash took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

"It started a few years ago." said Ash. "Me, my sister Cheryl, my girlfriend Linda, and two of our friends Scotty and Shelly went up to a cabin in the mountains for the weekend. There we found the "Necronomicon," roughly translated "Book of the Dead." It was bound in human flesh and inked in human blood-"

"And I'll bet the pages were made of human bone, right?" remarked Josh.

"No, or well, I don't know." said Ash. "Anyway, we also found a tape recorder that had a professor translating the writing from the book. Some incantation awoke an evil that was sleeping in the forest. The evil possessed Cheryl, turning her into a deadite. Then it took Shelly, then Linda, then Scott. Shelly got chopped to pieces and Linda's head got cut off. Then I managed to kill Cheryl and Scott by burning the "Necronomicon." Linda managed to survive. She bit my hand, so I chopped her up with a chainsaw. However Linda's bit turned my hand bad. I managed to cut it off before the evil took over my whole body.

"That's when four other people came. One of them was the professor from the recorder's daughter Annie, her partner, and two people who led them up to the cabin. First Annie's partner was taken. Then the two others were killed. Annie had some pages that had fallen out of the "Necronomicon." There was this spell that had the power to open a time portal and send the evil back in time. Annie started translating the inscription, but was killed by my bad hand. On her dying breath, she finished the spell. The time portal opened and sent the evil and me back in time. I went back in time 600 years."

Josh started making the Twilight Zone them song music.

"Knock it off Josh." said Bill.

"Oh come on! Your not seriously buying this are you?" said Josh.

"Will you just let him finish his story." said Sarah.

"Thank you." said Ash. "The people believed me to be someone who was suppose to defeat the evil. And I did, sort of. I got it to retreat.

"After the war, I came back to my own time. That's when I discovered that the evil was still around. So I picked up my chainsaw and shotgun, and started hunting."

"That has got to be the biggest piece of horse shit ever told." said Josh.

"No it's true." said Jamie. "He saved my life."

"Mine too." said Frank.

"Same here." said Ivy.

"And me." said Jake.

"Can't leave me out." said Jeff.

"You know this would make a great movie." said Josh. "You could call it something like "Evil Dead," maybe. You should think about getting a career in show business, rather than hunting down dead guys."

"This is no joking matter." said Ash. "We've been through hell to kill these things. I even ran into my old bad hand and Annie. The evil got her when she died. She looked like she had been torn to pieces, then put back together by the most cruelest hands."

"Even if your story is true, what does any of it have to do with Jason?" asked Amber.

"According to legend Jason drowned in the lake when he was 11." said Ash. "His mother went insane and began killing people. When she was killed, Jason came back from the dead to kill anyone that returns to the lake. That's the legend. But according to the information we gathered from our experience, this is what really happened. Jason did drown when he was 11. His mother fished his body out of the lake. She used the "Necronomicon" to bring him back to life. But whenever you use that thing something bad always happens. Jason came back to life alright. But he came back as a deadite. He's a different deadite from what we've seen so far, but he's still a deadite. Just like all deadites, Jason existed to kill. According to legend, only through a Voorhees can Jason be reborn, and only by a Voorhees can he be killed. Jason had a sister, Diana. He tried to kill her. So his mother in order to protect her, put her up for adoption. Then she tried to keep Jason a secret, by trying to keep the camp closed. But one day when she couldn't keep it closed any longer, Jason possessed her. He used her to kill people. Even the survivor of the first attack said her heard Mrs. Voorhees saying "Get her, mommy, get her. She can't hide, no place to hide. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her." That was Jason talking through his mother. When she was killed, the real Jason started killing. And that is what has brought us here."

Everyone was quiet. The councilors looked a little concerned. Josh however, still didn't seem to care about a word Ash had said.

"Are you done?" asked Josh. "That was a very interesting story, but I prefer the truth. Let me tell you the true story. Jason was believed to have drowned when he was 11. But he didn't. He went and hid in the woods and became a hermit. They even found his little shack. His mother went mad and began murdering. She was killed in self defense by on of her victims. Jason saw her get killed, so he started killing. One day he was chopped to pieces by some kid named Tommy. After that some people started copying his MO. One of them was even busted. Some guy named Roy Rogers pretended to be Jason when his son was killed. Jason is dead, everyone else is just a copycat, end of story."

"Or at least the end of your story." said Frank.

"Look we're not saying that you're wrong." said Ash. "We're just saying that we are going to make sure Jason either is or isn't real before we leave."

"I don't believe this." exclaimed Josh. "You guys are so messed up. Jason Voorhees is dead. And the legend is not true."

"Are you sure about that, Josh?" said Alice in a harsh voice. "Because I'm not."

Alice jumped of the couch, screeching. Her skin was all gray and decaying, her hair was gray and white, her teeth were all brown and yellow, and her eyes were all white.

"What the hell!" shouted Bill.

"Get back!" ordered Ash. "She's a deadite."

"But how?" asked Lilly.

"I forgot to mention." said Alice. "During Jason's attack he bit me."

She held up her had, to show them her missing fingers.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Eric.

"Don't you watch zombie movies?" said Frank, pulling out a metal bat.

Alice jumped through the air, nearly flying, and tackled Josh.

"Get this bitch off me!" shouted Josh.

"Let the nonbeliever believe." demanded Alice.

She bit Josh's arm, and took a chunk out of him, leaving a big bite. Josh screamed and pulled his arm away. Frank moved in and hit Alice over the head with his bat. Alice rolled off Josh and tried to get up. Frank didn't give her a chance. He repeatedly smacked her with the bat until Alice stopped struggling. She lay on the ground not moving.

"My arm! Damn it my arm!" moaned Josh.

"Come here let me see." said Jeff. "Shit, that's defiantly infected."

"You mean I'm going to turn into one of those things?" asked Josh, motioning to Alice.

"Yes, but there's still a chance." said Jeff. "We'll have to remove your arm."

"Jeff look out!" called Frank.

Alice jumped up and jumped at Jeff. Before he had time to react, Alice took a bite out of his skull, leaving a large hole in his head. Alice pushed Jeff aside, and turned to the others.

"Care to try another swing with that bat?" asked Alice.

Frank swung the bat, Alice caught it. The two wrestled over the bat. Ash stepped in. He pulled from his belt some sort of scepter, or dagger. The blade had a skeleton of some creature at the top, and a long blade coming out of it. He stabbed Alice in the back with it. Alice cried out in pain. She released the bat and tried to reach the blade in her back. The blade started to smoke, and out of the skull of the creature's mouth blood poured. Alice screamed like a banshee, as she desperately tried to get the dagger out of her back. Finally after what seemed like hours Alice fell down. She started having some sort of seizure. She spit up blood then what appeared to be black blood. Then a white foamy liquid started spraying out of her mouth. She cried out in pain. Then her body relaxed, and she laid still. Ash walked over to her and pulled the dagger out of her back.

"What the hell is that?" asked Richard.

"I found it with the book and tape recorder." said Ash. "I call it the deadite dagger. It has a powerful effect on deadites, as you can see. Oh no, Jeff."

Ash ran over to Jeff, and checked his wound, then felt his pulse.

"Is he?" asked Jamie.

Ash shook his head.

"Damn you, you bitch!" shouted Ash.

He pulled out his chainsaw and turned it on. He started to walk to Alice, but was stopped by Sarah.

"Stop, it's over." begged Sarah. "She's dead."

"No she's not." growled Ash, trying to pull away from her. "No she's not. You don't understand. She's not dead."

Alice's eyes snapped open. She jumped forward and bit Sarah's leg. Sarah pulled her leg away. Ash swung the chainsaw, missed. Ivy stepped in. She pulled two knives from her belt and threw them at Alice. The knives slammed into Alice's chest. Alice roared with anger and ripped the knives from her chest. Ivy them brought out a whip. _Whack,_ the whip smacked Alice in the face, leaving a big cut down her cheek. Ash swung again with his chainsaw. Alice grabbed his arms. Ivy swung with the whip again. Alice released Ash with one hand and grabbed the whip, before it stuck her. Alice laughed like a maniac, as she held onto the whip and chainsaw.

Then Jake joined the fight. He took his axe and swung. Alice released the chainsaw and whip, and dodged the axe. Jake swung again. Alice caught the axe. _Bang!_ Ash fired his shotgun. Alice flew backwards, but immediately went on the attack again. _Bang!_ Ash fired again. Alice flew backward again, and went through and open door. She rolled down the stairs into the basement. Jamie quickly closed the door and locked it.

"You two, push that couch in front of the door." ordered Ash. "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

Eric and Bill pushed the couch in front of the door. _Bang!_ A crash sound came from the other side. Alice was throwing herself against the door. The door shock as Alice tried to break it down. Final she stopped struggling. She roared with rage.

"You can't keep me down here forever." growled Alice. "I'll get out eventually. And when I do, I'll swallow your soul. Ha, ha, ha, ha. I'll swallow your soul. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I'll swallow your soul. I'll swallow your soul. I'll swallow your soul-"

_Bang! _Ash fired his shotgun straight through the door. Alice growled, then was quiet. Ash stepped away from the door. Only to be tackled by Josh. Josh now had all of Alice's symptoms.

"Guess what?" hissed Josh. "I believe you now."

Jamie and Ivy pulled Josh off Ash. Jake came up behind them and grabbed Josh by the arms. The three of them held Josh, who was putting up a very good fight. Ash got to his feet and picked up the axe.

"Hold him for me." said Ash.

But someone grabbed the axe in Ash's hand. It was Jeff, now a deadite too.

"Join us." said Jeff. "Join us. Bring death to the living, and life to the dead."

Jeff pulled the axe out of Ash's hands and swung. Then Frank stepped in. He pulled out to pistols, and started shooting. Jeff dropped the axe, and backed off. Then he took off and jumped straight though a window, and ran off into the woods.

Ivy, Jamie, and Jake still tried to hold onto Josh. Josh's head suddenly turned all the way around, so he could face Jake. It now looked as if his head was on backwards. He snapped his jaws less than an inch from Jake's face. Jake released Josh and jumped back. Without Jake holding him, Josh broke free from Ivy and Jamie's grip. Following Jeff's lead, Josh zoomed past Ash and Frank and jumped through the same window. When he was outside, he sat up and looked at the others through the window with his backwards head. He laughed a horrible laugh, before turning his head forward again, and ran after Jeff.

"Damn it." said Frank. "They got away."

"No kidding." said Jake. "Wait that one girl. She was just bit. There still may be a chance."

The others looked around for Sarah. But she was gone. The front door was open, and everyone ran outside. There walking around was Sarah. She stumbled as she walked, almost as if she was drunk.

"Sarah come back." called Eric.

Sarah turned to them.

"Stay away from me." she warned. "Don't come any closer."

"These guys can help you." said Richard. "Can't you?"

"Yes, if the evil hasn't taken over her too much yet." said Ash.

Sarah continued to back away. She fell over and started to crawl.

"Keep away from me." said Sarah, here voice getting all evil and harsh sounding. "Keep away from me."

She took off running, and started growling like a mad man. Ash pulled out his shotgun and fired. Sarah fell over. Then she got back up growling. Her face now resembling someone long dead. Hissing madly she ran into the woods to join her other fellow deadites.

"Damn it, she's gone." said Jake.

"We can't stay out here." said Ash. "They could attack us at anytime."

They all went inside and locked the door.

"Oh, too bad our friends had to leave so soon." said Alice, watching them through the hole in the door. "At least you'll still have me to play with. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Oh shit. I cannot stay in here, with that thing in here." said Amber.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that bitch right now." said Ash.

He started toward the door, but was stopped by Ivy.

"No just let it go. Enough blood has been spilled for now." said Ivy.

Ash looked at the door, then at her, and shook his head.

"Is there any cure for this?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, sunlight." said Ash. "The sun drives the evil out. It happened to me once. I got possessed and the sun drove the evil out of me."

"Then can't we just wait until morning?" asked Lilly. "I mean, if the sun drives the evil away, won't the others be ok?"

"They'll most likely kill us before sunrise." said Frank. "Besides, these deadites have ways of hiding from the light. But that will be the best time to hunt them. They'll be at a disadvantage."

"So what do we do?" asked Bill.

"We wait for morning." said Ash. "But if they try to attack us, and I know they will, we'll have to defend ourselves anyway possible. Even if it means killing them."

So they waited. They didn't talk much. They just waited. The only noise was Alice's hideous growling in the basement.

"Soon my fellow deadites will come for you." said Alice. "We'll tear you to pieces and eat your remains."

"Shut up, will you." yelled Ash.

"Oh right I just remembered." said Alice. "I have something for you, Ash."

Ash carefully walked to the door. He knew how deceiving deadites could be. Alice dropped a piece of paper through the hole in the door.

"It's a picture of Jason Voorhees." said Alice.

Ash picked up the picture, and gasped when he saw it. It was a picture of Jason as a boy. He was unusually pale. His head was bald, deformed, and dented. Red and blue veins could be seen on his bald head. His nose looked like it had been pushed up. His eyes were uneven, and too far apart. One was just about too the side of his head, and his other was half closed. One of his ears were sticking out. His mouth was very crooked, and his teeth were crooked too.

"Where did you get this?" asked Ash.

"I found it down here, in the basement." answered Alice.

The others gathered around to look at the picture when suddenly, _crash!_ A window broke. Jeff stuck his head in the window.

"Hello, I'm back." said Jeff. "And so are our other friends."

Two more windows broke and Sarah and Josh appeared in them. They were trying to get in the cabin. Ash and the hunters ran to the windows, trying to prevent them from getting in. Ash and Ivy took the window with Josh, Jamie and Jake took the window with Josh, and Frank took the window with Sarah. They beat the deadites with there weapons, but the deadites kept coming back. Alice began slamming against the door again, trying to get out. The councilors stood huddled in the corner. Frank turned to them and shook his head.

"You know anytime you want to help is ok with us." said Frank.

Some of the councilors hesitated, then Eric, Bill, and Lilly went to help. Eric picked up a red hot fire poker, Bill picked up Jeff's bat, and Lilly grabbed a shovel. Josh nearly got inside, but Ivy pulled out a pistil.

"Eat this!" cried Ivy, sticking the gun in Josh's mouth.

_Bang!_ Josh fell backward. He fell down, but immediately got back up, and started attacking again.

Jamie and Jake were having a hard time with Jeff. Jake finally pulled out his axe, and swung at Jeff. _Whack!_ The axe hit Jeff in the shoulder. Jeff pulled the axe, nearly pulling Jake out the window. Jamie grabbed onto his shirt and tried to pull him back. Jeff punched Jamie in the face, knocking her back. She fell down on the floor, her nose bleeding. Suddenly two arms came up through the floor and grabbed Jamie by the throat. Alice held her to the floor choking her.

"Join us." growled Alice. "Join us."

"Someone get this bitch off me." yelled Jamie.

"I'm coming." exclaimed Jake.

But Jeff grabbed Jake by the hair, and pulled him back. He pulled his head all the way back, until Jake was looking up at him. Then Jeff raised a piece of glass, and stabbed Jake in the throat. Jake made a choking sound, then was silent.

"Jake!" cried Ash.

"Get this bitch off of me." yelled Jamie.

Richard finally left the corner and tried to free Jamie from Alice's grip.

"That does it, you bastards." cried Ash.

He pulled out the deadite dagger and swung it at Josh. The blade cut Josh straight across the face. Josh jumped back howling. His cut started to smoke. He put his hands over his face, then screaming like some kind of animal, ran off.

"Go help Frank." said Ash, turning on his chainsaw.

Ivy ran over to Frank and took out a second pistil. She started firing at the attacking deadite. Finally Sarah had enough and ran after Josh.

Now only Jeff was left. Ash raised his chainsaw, fully prepared to cut Jeff to pieces. But realizing he was alone, and up against Ash and his chainsaw, Jeff too retreated.

"Somebody help." cried Richard, still trying to free Jamie from Alice's grip.

Frank came over and pulled out a knife. He stabbed Alice in the arm. Alice screamed then released Jamie. Jamie crawled to her feet gasping for breath.

"Thanks." said Jamie.

"No problem." replied Frank. "Looks like your nose is broken."

"It is." said Jamie.

"Jake." whispered Ivy.

The others turned to her. She was kneeling by Jake's body.

"Aw, poor baby." laughed Alice.

Ash completely lost his temper. He pulled out his shotgun and started shooting through the floor. Alice made some painful squeals as Ash fired. He was stopped by Amber.

"Stop. Stop. That's not doing anything." said Amber.

"Yeah, come on man. Don't freak out on us now." said Eric.

"We need you, if we wanna survive." said Lilly.

"Boards." said Ash.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"Boards. We need to board up these windows." said Ash. "Make it harder for them to get in. They almost got in this time. And we lost Jake. Damn those bastards."

"Alright, you heard the man." said Eric. "Lets get some boards. Come on, you wanna live, lets go."

So they spent the next hour or so boarding up the door and windows. When they finished they just sat down and waited. After awhile Richard got up, and walked over to the basement door.

"Get away from there." said Ash.

"She's been quiet for awhile." said Richard, putting his ear to the door.

"So she's probably waiting for us to get to close. Like you are now." said Amber.

"Just a minute. Just a minute." said Richard, looking through the hole.

_Bang!_ Alice's rotten hands broke through the door, grabbing Richard. Richard cried out as he tried to pull away. The door came off its hinges, and Richard and the door went crashing into the basement.

"Oh, shit." cried Ash, running to the door. "Stay upstairs."

He pulled out the deadite dagger and went downstairs. Richard was laying on hi stomach screaming, as Alice sat on his back slamming his head on the ground.

"Get the hell off him, you bitch." said Ash.

"Oh, I was having fun too." said Alice.

"Leave him alone." demanded Ash. "This is between you and me."

"As you wish." said Alice.

In an instant she snapped Richards head and broke his neck. There was a loud cracking noise as Richards neck broke, then he laid still.

"You bitch!" shouted Ash.

"What? If this is between you and me, then I had no reason to keep him around." laughed Alice.

She lunged at Ash. He moved away and swung the dagger. Alice grabbed Ash's hand and held the dagger away from her, laughing hysterically the whole time. Ash kicked her away from him. There were some tools hanging on the wall. Alice grabbed a sludge hammer and attacked Ash again. Ash dodged the blows of the hammer, until he was boxed into a corner. Alice swung the hammer, Ash caught it. If it wasn't for his metal hand he wouldn't have been able to. He held the hammer up and stabbed Alice in the gut with the deadite dagger. Alice cried out in pain as the dagger burst through her gut and out her back. The hammer fell from her hands and landed on the floor.

"Have I got a shock for you." said Ash.

He pushed her back up against the wall. The blade sticking out her back stabbed into the fuse box on the wall. Ash let go of the dagger as electricity surged through Alice's body. She cried out in pain as her body blacked and burned. Then her head suddenly exploded, soon followed by the rest of her body. Then the power ran out. One of the girls upstairs screamed as the lights went out.

"Hey Ash, you ok?" called Eric.

"Yeah, it's all clear down here." said Ash, pulling the dagger out of the fuse box.

He came upstairs to find everyone looking quite worried.

"It's ok. She's gone." said Ash.

"What happened down there?" asked Bill. "And why are all the lights out?"

"We uh... we had a little problem with the fuse box, so... we're not gonna have anymore power." answered Ash.

"Great, just great." said Bill.

_Crash!_ Some boards came off the windows. The deadites were attacking again. They started tearing the boards off the windows.

"Jamie, Ivy get those two windows." shouted Ash. "Frank you and me take that one. You guys, stand by in case we need you."

They ran to the windows and tried to stop the deadites from tearing down the boards, while at the same time, trying to put new boards on.

"I need more nails over here." shouted Frank.

Amber ran over to give him some nails. When she reached him, an arm burst out through the wall, not the window, wall, and grabbed her. Amber started screaming. Frank picked up the axe and cut the arm off. Jeff roared in anger and pain, and pulled what was left of his arm back.

Jamie and Ivy were doing a pretty good job boarding up the windows again, until Josh came to help Sarah. The two of them easily ripped off the boards and started climbing in. Josh was about half way in when Jamie picked up a nail and shoved it right into Josh's eye. Josh fell on top of Sarah, and the two of them fell backwards.

Ash was having his own problems. Jeff had come over to his window, which was only half boarded up. Jeff was slowly making his way inside.

"Oh, screw this." said Ash.

He abandoned the boards and started to get his chainsaw. Jeff punched him across the face. Ash fell down as Jeff made his way inside.

"Hey, ass hole!" called Ivy.

Jeff looked at her, and she fired her pistil. Jeff was hit right in the forehead. Ash jumped up and kicked Jeff in the face. Jeff flew back out the window. He cried out in rage then ran away.

"Ivy help." cried Jamie.

Josh was nearly inside. Ivy took aim. _Click_. Out of ammo. Instead she pulled out a knife and stabbed Josh in the side of his head. Josh growled and pulled back.

"Retreat! Retreat!" cried Josh.

Sarah looked at him, then back at the others.

"We'll be back." declared Sarah, before turning to follow Josh.

When the deadites were gone everyone relaxed for a moment. Ash checked the damage.

"Well, that went well." said Ash. "We have about two more hours till sunrise. I think we can make it."

The truth was, he didn't think they'd make it through the next attack.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Jeff was separated from the other two deadites. We wandered around Crystal Lake growling like some rabid animal. But something made him stop. Someone was standing right in front of him.

"Jason Voorhees." growled Jeff. "You're the one they're hunting. I know all about you. You're a fellow deadite."

Jason wasn't in a very talkative mood. He swung his machete, and cut Jeff's head clean off his shoulders. Jeff's head fell by Jason's feet. It looked up at him hissing.

"You bastard. Don't you know how bad that hurts." said Jeff.

Jason bent down and picked up Jeff's head. Then he threw it. It flew all the way into the middle of the lake, where it landed with a splash, and sank out of sight.

Jason turned back to Jeff's body, which was still standing, swinging it's arms around. Jason struck with his machete again, this time cutting Jeff's upper body off his lower body. When Jeff's remains continued to move, Jason started chopping away. He would chop until every part of Jeff was dead. Even if that meant cutting him to pieces.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Back at the cabin, Ash knew they couldn't wait any more.

"Look you guys, I'm going to go and try to get those deadites." said Ash. "I want you to stay here and protect these people in case they come back."

"What? Don't be stupid." said Amber. "We can hold them off."

If you go you're going to get yourself killed."

"We're just kidding ourselves." said Ash. "These guys are going to break in on their next attack. I have to go after them."

"You aren't going alone." said Frank. "I'm going with you. Besides, you need someone to watch your back."

Ash considered it, then nodded.

"Ok, but you two stay here." said Ash, motioning to Jamie and Ivy. "We'll be back soon."

With that the two of them left in search of the deadites. Jamie, Ivy, along with the remaining councilors, didn't look to happy to see them go.

"What now?" asked Lilly.

"Lets get some candles." answered Ivy.

Ash and Frank searched the woods figuring that's the most likely place the deadites would be.

"Hey Ash. Do you think the others will be ok?" asked Frank.

"I hope so." answered Ash. "Lets just do this fast. We still have to get Jason after we kill Sarah and Josh. What's that?"

"Looks like some kind of shack." said Frank. "Lets check it out."

The two of them went over to the shack and went inside. The place was a dump. It was small and very messy.

"What is this?" said Ash.

"You think maybe Jason lives here?" said Frank.

Ash opened a door and discovered a sickening sight. There was a table int the middle of the room. It was covered in some old clothes. All around the table was candles and dead bodies. On the table was the head of Pamela Voorhees. Jason's long dead mother. Her head was like a shriveled up raison, and it was all old and decayed.

"Yes, Frank. I think this is exactly where Jason lives." said Ash.

They walked into the room, and over to Mrs. Voorhees's shrine. Suddenly, Mrs. Voorhees's eyes opened. They were all white.

"There's no where to run." said Mrs. Voorhees's head. "No where to hide. Soon you will be deader than me. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Ash didn't even think twice. He turned on his chainsaw and cut Mrs. Voorhees's head in half.

"Come on Ash, lets go." said Frank.

"Right." agreed Ash.

The two of them went outside. Not looking back at Jason's little shack. They walked until Frank tripped over something.

"You ok?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Frank. "Just slipped, over this... what is this?"

"Looks like Jason got one of our friends here." said Ash. "I think it's Jeff."

"It's Jeff, alright." exclaimed Josh, coming from out of nowhere.

He grabbed Frank and pushed him back up against a tree. Frank cried out as he hit the tree. When Josh moved aside, Ash saw that Frank had a tree branch sticking out of his chest. He made a groaning noise and died right there.

"Frank!" cried Ash.

Josh turned towards Ash.

"Care to join him?" asked Josh.

Ash didn't answer. Instead he pulled out his chainsaw.

"Oh you bastard, I'm going to enjoy cutting you to pieces." said Ash.

He charged with the chainsaw. Josh tried to move, but wasn't fast enough. Ash cut straight through him. Josh fell down growling, as made good to his word, and cut Josh to pieces.

The others were starting to get worried. Ash and Frank were gone a long time.

"Maybe someone should go out after them?" suggested Amber.

"No, there's no use in someone else getting lost." said Eric.

"Eric's right." agreed Jamie. "We're better off waiting till morning."

"Did you hear something?" asked Ivy.

The others quieted down. A creepy laugh came from outside.

"Everyone get to a window." said Ivy.

They all did just that. They weren't planning on letting any deadites get in. But there was no sign of any. All of a sudden the door burst open and Sarah came flying in. She tackled Bill. The two of them slid all across the floor. They stopped sliding when they reached the fireplace. Sarah grabbed Bill and stuck his head in the fire. Bill screamed with agony, as the flames burned away at his face. Sarah laughed at Bill's pain. Jamie came over to help. Sarah pushed her back with amazing strength. Jamie hit the wall then fell down. Sarah released Bill, who was no longer moving, and picked up the poker on the floor. She charged at Jamie. Just as Jamie got to her feet, Sarah stabbed her with the poker. Jamie gasped as the poker went straight into her, and out her back, pinning her to the wall. Ivy ran forward to save her friend, but was hit by Sarah and knocked backward.

"Wait for your turn." said Sarah.

Then she grabbed Jamie's head and started squeezing it. Jamie cried out in pain as Sarah squeezed harder. Blood poured out of Jamie's eyes, nose, and mouth. She let out a painful sob as Sarah crushed her skull in her hands.

Sarah laughed at Jamie's body then turned to Ivy.

"You can go now if you want." said Sarah.

"Damn bitch!" yelled Ivy.

She head butted Sarah in the stomach, and slammed her into the wall. Ivy pulled two knives from her belt and stabbed each one into Sarah's shoulders. Sarah tried to pull the knives out, but she was pinned to the wall.

"Time to die, you bitch." shouted Ivy.

She grabbed a lantern and threw it at Sarah. The lantern broke and Sarah burst into flames. She kicked and screamed but could do nothing to stop the burning. Finally she silenced. Eric came up and put an arm around Ivy.

"I'm sorry about your friend." said Eric.

Ivy turned to him angrily.

"Well maybe if you people would help, rather than standing there and watching, she would still be alive right now." said Ivy. "Lets get one thing straight, if we wanna live, we have to help each other."

_Bang!_ Something broke through the wall. It was Jason Voorhees. Everyone's attention shifted towards him. Jason didn't even hesitate. He swung his machete and decapitated Eric. His corpse fell down right in front of Ivy. She looked down at his body, then up at Jason.

"RUN!" cried Ivy.

The three girls ran from the cabin. Jason turned to follow. He got this with nearly all his victims. The running, the chasing, the killing. The girls ran off into the woods.

"Split up." cried Ivy, heading in a different direction.

Lilly ran to the left. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was away from Jason. After awhile of running, she realized she was lost. She stopped to catch her breath. She looked around at the woods. It was much to quiet. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around. There was Jason. In an instant he stabbed his machete right into her gut and pinned her to a tree. After a minute, he pulled out his machete and let Lilly's body fall.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Ash returned to the cabin, and found it looking in even worse shape than when he left. He ran inside and saw Eric's headless corpse on the ground. Next he saw Bill with his head in the fire. Finally he spotted Jamie with her head crushed. Ash turned away from the sight only to discover Alice's remains burning in the corner.

"They got her." said Ash. "But where are they?"

He turned and ran out of the cabin. The others could be anywhere, and there was still one more deadite out there. The one that they came for. Jason.

Ivy, like Lilly, was running around lost. She had no idea where she was. Finally she stopped running and looked around. She was completely lost.

"Ivy!" called Amber.

Ivy turned around. Amber was running toward her. She stopped next to her.

"I think we lost him." said Amber.

"Yeah. Amber look out!" exclaimed Ivy.

Jason stepped out from behind a tree. Amber turned around, just as Jason's machete came crashing down on her. She dropped to the ground dead.

"NO!" cried Ivy, turning to run.

Jason swung his machete. Ivy got cut in the back. She fell down and started crawling away. Jason walked after her. He stepped on her back, holding her in place. He reached down, and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. Then he took his machete and cut her throat. Ivy started making choking, gargling noises. Jason took his foot off her and watched her die. But Ivy wasn't ready to die. She reached onto her belt and pulled out a knife. With what remained of her dying strength, she stabbed Jason in the chest.

Jason made no attempt to move. He simply ripped the knife out of his chest. Then he grabbed Ivy by the throat, and lifted her off her feet. Ivy was already dying, but Jason wasn't done with her yet. Holding her in place, Jason took his machete and stabbed Ivy. The Machete went through her stomach and out her back. Jason let go of her neck, and let her hang on the machete. Then he swung his machete overhand. Ivy flew off the end of the machete and soared through the air.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Ash was checking around the grounds, looking for anyone still alive. Then he saw something flying through the air. It landed on the ground and didn't move. Ash ran over to it, and was shocked to discover that it was Ivy.

"Oh no." said Ash. "No, no, please no. Not again. Not again."

Ivy opened her eyes and looked up at Ash.

"Ivy. Ivy. Come on stay with me." said Ash. "Come on, I can't loose you too."

Ivy tried to say something. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to speck. Instead she died right there, in Ash's arms.

"Ivy? Ivy! Come on Ivy." said Ash.

Jason stepped out from the woods. He looked at Ash and Ivy. Ash heard him coming. He looked over at him. Then he looked back at Ivy, and laid her down. He stood up to face Jason.

"You miserable bastard." said Ash. "You and all you kind have taken everything. And I swear on my life. You will die before this night ends."

Jason raised his machete as Ash turned on his chainsaw. He ran at Jason, ready to do to him what he does to all deadites. Jason swung his machete. Ash ducked and swung the chainsaw. The chainsaw cut Jason across the chest. Jason stepped backwards, recovering from the hit. Ash swung his chainsaw again, hitting Jason across the chest again.

"I'm going to carve my name on your chest." cried Ash.

He continued dragging his chainsaw over Jason, dodging out of the way of Jason's swings with the machete. At one point Ash had to use his chainsaw to catch one of Jason's swings. Sparks flew as the Chainsaw and machete crossed paths. It was practically a sword fight, without swords. Luckily for Ash, Jason wasn't much of a swordsman. Ash managed to hit Jason a few more times before Jason's machete finally found a mark. Ash was cut right across the chest. Unlike Jason, Ash wasn't used to these kind of hits. Jason swung again. Ash still in shock from his first hit, made no attempt to save himself as the machete cut his left shoulder. The chainsaw fell from Ash's hand as he grabbed at his wound.. Jason struck again, hitting Ash's right hip. Ash fell down. Jason swung a fourth time. Ash rolled away, but still got his right knee cut by Jason's machete. Ash rolled away from Jason. Slowly he got to his feet. Jason went after him. Ash pulled out his shotgun. _Bang!_ He fired. Jason took a few steps back, but started toward Ash again. Ash fired three more times until, _click_, out of ammo.

"Oh shit." exclaimed Ash, as Jason swung his machete.

Ash ducked, nearly losing his head. He pulled out his last weapon. The deadite dagger. Jason raised his machete, ready to cut Ash in half. But Ash jumped forward and jammed the dagger into Jason's rotten flesh. At first Jason made an attempt to pull the dagger out, but then he stopped. He started shacking uncontrollably. The dagger started smoking. Jason dropped his machete and stepped backwards. Blood sprayed from the holes of the mouth area in his hockey mask, followed by the black blood. Jason fell down and started having some kind of seizure, like Alice did. The white foamy liquid sprayed from Jason's mouth out the holes of his hockey mask. Finally Jason stopped shaking. He laid on the ground motionless.

Ash limped over to Jason. He ripped the dagger out of Jason's chest, and aimed it over his head, ready to stab Jason straight through the skull. Ash stabbed downward. But before the dagger even made contact with Jason's mask, Jason grabbed the end of the blade. Ash knew how strong deadites were, but even Jason's strength surprised him. Jason sat up and pulled the blade out of Ash's hands. He threw it behind him where it landed point first in the ground. Jason grabbed Ash by his shirt and threw him across the camp sight. Jason was mad. He had been hurt by the dagger worse than any other time. Nothing had hurt him that badly before. Not when he was burned, electrocuted, chopped to pieces, blown up, not even when he was dragged down to Hell. Ash had hurt him in a way no one else had. And Jason would kill him. Even if it meant doing it with his own to hands.

Ash landed on the hard ground. Gasping for breath he crawled to his feet. Then he saw Jason coming. Neither of them had a weapon, but Ash knew he didn't stand a chance against Jason single-handedly. Jason swung, Ash ducked and punched Jason in the gut with his metal hand. The only fact that Ash's metal hand had much more strength than his regular hand, made Jason stumble back. Ash elbowed Jason in the face repeatedly. Jason grabbed Ash's arm and swung him around, then let him go. Ash soared through the air before crashing into a tree, and knocking it over. Jason came in for attack again. He grabbed Ash and picked him up, then threw him again. Jason kept coming. Ash picked up a handful of dirt and threw it in Jason's face. As Jason rubbed his eyes, Ash tackled him. He started pounding on Jason's chest. Jason grabbed Ash by his face and pushed him away. Ash fell backwards and landed on his back. Jason got up. He walked over to Ash and stomped on his right leg. There was a loud crack as Jason broke Ash's leg. Ash cried out in pain. Jason picked Ash up by his shirt and threw him backwards. Ash's crashed right through the wall of a barn. Ash pushed the pieces of wood off him and climbed to his feet. Jason was killing him. Ash needed a weapon. Then he spotted a pitchfork leaning against the wall. Ash grabbed it as Jason entered the barn. He ran full speed stabbing Jason with the pitchfork. Jason grabbed at the end and broke it. Ash took the opportunity to run as Jason ribbed the pitchfork from his chest.

Jason looked around for Ash, but he was nowhere to be seen. He walked around the barn searching. Suddenly Ash jumped out from behind a pillar screaming. He had an axe in his hands. He swung and hit Jason right in the gut. Jason grunted and pulled the axe out of Ash's hands.

"Oh hell." cried Ash, turning to run.

There was nowhere to go. Then he spotted a ladder. Except up. Ash started climbing the ladder. Jason ripped the axe out of his stomach and threw it at Ash. _Whack!_ The axe slammed into the ladder, an inch from Ash's face. Ash looked at the axe, then at Jason, and started climbing again. He reached the top and looked down to find Jason climbing the ladder. Ash pushed the ladder away. Jason fell with it. He landed hard on his back, the ladder broke over him.

Ash turned away and looked around. Great now he was trapped. It was much too high to jump down. So what was he going to do? He looked back at Jason. But only the broken ladder was there. He started looking around, feeling very uncomfortable. He grabbed onto a support beam to help hold himself up. His broken leg made it hard to stand up. _Crash!_ Jason broke through the floor, right behind Ash. Ash jumped back in surprise as Jason came up through the floor. Jason charged at Ash, who jumped out of the way. Jason nearly hit the wall. He turned around to face Ash. But Ash was ready for him. He head butted into Jason. Jason broke right through the wall, and fell a good fifty feet. He landed on a bed of nails. Just like the one Roy Rogers had fallen on years ago.

Ash looked down at Jason. He got down from the upper level and went out side. Jason was laying still on the bed of nails. He went and picked up Jason's machete. He walked over to Jason. Jason's head was hanging off the bed of nails. Ash raised the machete, ready to decapitate Jason. Ash swung. Jason reached up and grabbed the machete, by the blade. He ripped the machete out of Ash's hands, and pushed him away. Jason got off the bed of nails like nothing happened. Ash tried to get to his feet. Jason grabbed his leg. He spun Ash around and around, before finally letting him go. Ash flew an impossible distance, before landing on the dock.

Ash laid there a minute resting. But Jason didn't give him time to rest. He was already at the dock. He stepped over Ash and swung his machete. Ash looked up just in time to see Jason's machete coming down. He rolled aside. Jason's machete slammed into the dock and got stuck. As Jason tried to free his machete, Ash got to his feet. He kicked at Jason, who pushed him back. He pulled the machete out the dock. Ash backed up to the end of the dock. Jason swung his machete. Ash dodged, and grabbed Jason's arm. He elbowed down on Jason's arm, causing him to dropped the machete. Jason punched Ash in the chest, making him fall to his knees. Ash grabbed Jason and pulled him. Jason tripped, as Ash flipped Jason over him and fell into the water.

Ash sat down on the dock to catch his breath. But out of the water Jason came up screaming like some unearthly animal. He grabbed Ash and pulled him under water. Jason held Ash under, pulling him down deeper. Ash struggled to get up, but couldn't break from Jason's grip. Ash turned toward him and made four heavy blows to Jason's face, with his metal hand. Jason lost his grip, and Ash pulled free. He swam to the surface. Sucking down to cool air, he crawled back onto the dock. Then from out of the water Jason came. He literally flew out of the water and landed on the dock on two legs.

Ash looked up at Jason. Using his metal hand he hit Jason with an uppercut. The hockey mask flew off Jason's head and landed in the water, sinking out of sight.

Jason recovered from the hit and stepped into the light. His features were horrifying. His head was deformed and dented. What little hair he had was white and only on the left side of his head. Red and blue veins could be seen on his head. His ears were crooked and one was sticking out. His face was hideous. The entire left side of his face was wrinkly. His eyes were uneven, and too far apart. His right eye was half closed. His eye color was blood red. His mouth was more like a crooked cut in his face. His lips were black. His teeth were sharp, pointy, crooked, and decayed. They were yellow and brown. His nose was pushed up into a snout almost like a pig. It was long and pointed at the end. And while the rest of Jason's body was gray, his face was actually a leafy green color.

Ash jumped back in shock when he saw Jason's face. Jason roared at Ash. Not yelled, roared. He grabbed Ash by the throat in an attempt to choke him. Ash tried to pull Jason's hand off his throat but couldn't. Ash started to loose conscious. He fell to his knees and landed on something hard. It was Jason's machete. Ash picked it up. He held it high over his head and swung it down hitting Jason diagonally across his face. Jason released Ash and stumbled backwards. He fell off the dock into the water, with the machete still stuck in his face. He sank down out of sight. A few air bubbles came up then stopped. The water was still. Jason didn't resurface. It was over.

Ash walked away from the dock and picked up his chainsaw and deadite dagger. Then he got in the car and drove away, never looking back.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Back at the lake at the very bottom, Jason's body laid motionless. Then his eyes opened as he let out a roar of rage.

**The End?**

**(A/N: As I said, this is an old story back from when I first started writing. But I would still like to know what everyone thought about it.)**


End file.
